cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Paladin Construction
Overview The Paladin Construction is a zone event that occurs in Kings Row. Description The Clockwork are using multiple power sources in Kings Row to help transform their scrap heaps into this new menace. It would seem that the Clockwork King's ultimate plan is to unleash these powerful Paladins in various locations throughout Kings Row in an attempt to bring the city to its knees. Occurs According to the City of Heroes Giant Monster Guide, this event has anywhere from one minute to 36 hours between occurances. Multiple Paladins can be in construction and/or completed simulteneously. Up to 3 can be active at any given time. Notes Paladin is constructed in three spawn points in Kings Row. Once completely constructed, he will wander around the entire zone, followed by a parade of Clockwork. There are 3 spawn points. * One is in the southwest corner, around an electrical tower just bordering a warehouse. (approximately 315 yards west by southwest of the hospital, and 310 yards west of the Industrial Avenue marker) * One is towards the middle of Kings Row, and is in the large electrical complex. (135 yards due east of the Vault Reserve) * The final one is in the northeast, just south of Royal Refinery, near the spherical silos. (about 225 yards south of the Royal Refinery marker) In order to stop the construction Heroes need to accomplish two things. First keep the Clockwork from getting the Paladin being built to 100% Health and second defeat the waves of Clockwork that appear trying to stop you. The best strategy for this is to have several team members concentrate their efforts on battling the construction itself while the rest roam the area defeating the many waves of spawns that will arrive. Until all of those waves are defeated no matter how many times you take the Paladin's health bar down to zero the builders will respawn and start over again. After a construction has spawned a Paladin, that construction site will be considered active until he has been defeated, which means that another construction cannot happen at the spot until he is defeated. All of the Paladins' paths through King's Row will end up in the same small park area in the northern part of the zone, a couple of hundred yards south of the Galaxy City gate. This park has become nicknamed "Paladin Park" because of the tendency for active Paladins to end up there. During construction the Paladin itself is inactive and does not have the ability to defend itself Because of the park's proximity to the Galaxy City gate and its drone guards, it is fairly easy to pull the paladins out of their park and over to the drones, letting the drones remove the Paladins. This has the benefit of clearing the event from the spawn points so that another Construction has the potential of starting. Badges Preventing the Paladin's construction will award the Knight Errant Badge See Also * Clockwork * Paragon Times: Clockwork Threaten Kings Row Category:Zone Events